Matsuru Makoto
Matsuru ''' '''Makoto(嘛鶴誠 ) Makotō Matsuri'?') is known as byakuya and Is the main protagonist of Toaru byakuya no bankai. Matsuru is a high school student of Kyakategouhi academy he is the 7th head of the Makoto family,as well as the descendant of the of the Hiragi family, one of the third great noble students in Montage Academy, he also the 7th place S-Ranked Espeing and the most powerful Reclaimer student in the Montage City.Despite being an S-Rank, the underlying nature of his ability is unknown and defies the understanding law of physics of His rank as the 7th may not be his real reasoning of his true capabilities since no one truly have the power to defeat him. Etymology ' His full name was giving as “The One Who is worship to see the Truth ". Appearance Matsuru is a lean, muscular young boy of average height with a reddish blackish skin tone, he apart from which he looks like an ordinary high school student with medium length black spiky hair which can be considered quite neat and messy at the same time and has cyan blue eyes which fall under his thick eyebrows. His eyes are sharp compared to most other male characters in the series... Being seen wearing a black unbuttoned jacket with light blue design gakuran with a blue V-neck sweater vest, with a white collared shirt beneath it. And hair that is still spiky black. It’s been mentioned that he was born with this type of hair still… Matsuru can easily be recognized by his striking modified icing his spiky black hair and his white or Black uniform. He often seen wearing his Consists of a Long-sleeved white or black coat with light blue details including the Honor guard as his make-shift cape similar to Akira Awaki. '' which has a Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold button-down on the front. He wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a light blue color that is outlined down in the middle portion of it. . He also wears the uniform trousers two white belts strapped around his left leg and black boots or white boots which go over the trousers’ leggings. Matsuru carries keeps his sword katana with him on the left side of his hip as his choice of weapon.. Sometimes he can be seen wearing a hat, and often wears a white headband on his forehead to match his overall style. His bother remarks that Matsuru looks just like his grandfather when he was a swordsman’s many years age. ' ' 'Background ' '''Childhood. Matsuru is the youngest member of the Makoto Family, as well as the descendant of the of the Hiragi family, one of the third great noble students in Montage Academy a family that has produced superior Espeing power for generations, the most well-known being Mikaela Makoto & Banrui Makoto. Matsuru is the middle brother of Makoto Sogiita and Angeal who live inside of Montage City, though he is confirmed that he is one of the few pure Reclaimers in the world and is also the greatest and most powerful decade among them. Unlike Progenitor As a child, Matsuru's Mphystical powers were overly powerful that he can't control it and was cause Massive destruction many times in the process of mastering his powers evenly he give up and ran away from home and got lost in the snow. Down to his final breaths, the almost dying Matsuru cries out his frustration as Mikaela Makoto and Banrui Makoto appears in front of Matsuru, telling Matsuru to never give up known that he can master his power. Matsuru was trained by his two grandfather, at the age of 5 who trained him in how to fight and succeeded mastering his powers through rigorous training as well as Mikaela Makoto and Banrui Makoto influenced after six years of trained becoming the strongest are the most powerful decade among them. Matsuru's grandfather sent his grandson to Montage City. Matsuru eventually left his grandfather house to contuse his train and go to school. During his time in elementally school, Matsuru would go to many different dojos, opponent or powerful enemy to fight them to challenge their masters. During his childhood he was often seen as the Child Prodigy Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Matsuru is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy within two years rigorous training and survived experiences he have learn mulita natural talent. Like Hand-to-Hand Combat, Strategist & Tactician, Weapon Specialist, Marksmanship, and Master Swordsmanship Once day Matsuru protect a girl for a common group of Vampire and survive with only a slight wound and recovered almost instantly, resulting in a TV station hearing about the incident evenly he become the youngest lowest S-Class Espeing in Montage city, as well as being find my his family releasing images of him without his family's consent. Matsuru's grandfather sent his grandson to Montage City. Personality ''' His personality is not unlike his other brothers have to show that he almost have the same personality similar to Zubari, He enjoys toying with his enemies and shown to be a conceited fighter,throughout he is considered to be stubborn, reckless, arrogant, and over-cocky sometimes self-overconfident and he is shown to have a Possessing or an enormous ego to dives into problems with bruteforces without considering the consequences, as shown through the encounter between Matsuru vs Ollerus, Matsuru vs Tomai where he misunderstood the intentions and situation. When Matsuru apart in his school uniform he usually calm, brave, fearless, discreet, even-tempered and strong-willed a will tends always throwing himself into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings but possesses a strong sense of justice and has a very strong desire to aid all those who are in need even if it means putting his life on the line, have a habit of not hesitate to challenge an opponent who is several times more powerful than him he is often impatient, Matsuru himself hates boredom and outspoken As an intelligent student and acknowledgeable in the Montage City Because of his impulsive nature. He also knows about the curtain types of subjects and has passed the espada studies with a high level, while he is an idealist for the hopes of other people, ironically he is cynical hot-headed and at times short temper demeanor About himself possibly because of his immeasurable powers. Equipment '''Inhibiter Choker-style: Matsuru wears an Inhibiter Choker''' create by the Power Development Program's Institute just for him, which Suppressing Matsuru's strength subconsciously to Maintains precision control, however, this make him the weakest S-rank Espeing because of over 80% of his power is Suppressing; but in fact, he still remains just ahead of most other low rankers Since he has so much intellect and natural talent. His reason for wearing that he is to destructive and uncontrollable and sometime, and cannot fight most opponents at full strength without ending up killing them by accident. Where he remove his inhibiter his powers increase exponentially he have only 30 to15 minutes life before his power and stamina quickly burn him out, Furthermore, it is revealed in Volume 8 of New Testament that Matsuru was not they only wont with an inhibiter . 25 Natural Abilities & Power Abilities Edit 'Immense Spiritual Aura: '''As a S-Class Espeing,Matsuru occasions to have tremendously vast levels of 'Aura Dispersion Field '''sense he was a child, His Immense power is noted to be very large and powerful, which surprised Mikasa Vermillion the 3 place S-Ranking Even before he became a S-Ranking, his Immense Aura Field focus was immense and uncontrollable, like Progenitor’s and Kithara Tapers, and caused destructive force around him, he rely an inhibitor of several years of training he finally Maintains precision of his power and is now able to use powerful attacks continuously without showing signs of fatigue. According to The Document, his Immense Aura Field power is 30-50 times that of a normal Espeing. '''Child Prodigy: Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Matsuru is his intellect and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy the Kyakategouhi academy. Master at Hand-to-Hand Combat: Due to his life he have been trained by his great grandfather and grandfather Mikaela Makoto & Baneri Makoto in combat use mixed martial art at the age of 5 he has shown a unknown for melee fighting, demonstrating Excellent master in hand-to-hand combat utilizing a fighting style. Being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against Zuberi Zaruka, 5 A-Class Students, and his little brother for most of their fight, He has stalemated and fend off Thor, and Hercules at the same time. His favorite fighting style is jiujitsu, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even head-butts, which are shown to be both strong and speed; such moves can also be combined with techniques and trademark of them, Expert Strategist & Tactician: Despite his age, After his fight with Crawford Eusford. Matsuru realizes that he can't consistently rely on powers or brute force. Matsuru has great instinct and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence, and is also able to see through most deceptions. Expert Weapon Specialist: Matsuru is skilled in using kodachi techniques,Kunai, spear work, hand guns to rifles and even archery. Enough that he been able to teach theses skills to others. Mikasa said the reason why Matsuru learned so many different fighting styles was to help him better fighting against high level nobles. Expert Marksmanship: Matsuru has incredible skills of throwing projectiles and firearms with great accuracy. with his left, weaker hand, he is able to finish off a round of practice in 60 seconds Master Swordsmanship: As such, Matauru is masterful at swordsmanship,due to his training without consistently rely on his powers capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. His swordsmanship has been praised by legendary Angel such as Archangel Micheal Eusford, the like of god, and Edelweiss, the strongest swordsman in the world. The former admit that Matsuru' swordsmanship was greater than his old rival Mikaela Makoto. Edelweiss even acknowledge that Matsuru has the potential to become a worthy rival for her after he not only survive fighting against her while she was serious, but even manage to land a hit on her despite his young age. * Seven Swords Style: The seven original sword techniques that Matsuru created himself. Out of the seven, three of the Seven Sword (秘剣 haki) techniques has been revealed. * Aerial Ace (空中王牌無縫 golpe aereo(Kūchū ēsu Muhou''), lit.,"Aerial Combination "): The ultimate move of his grandfather known as 'Banrei Makoto, the user attack and hit the opponent by counters the opponent's attack with Accelerating speed and movement. attack without failing. Matsuru used an imperfect version of this move on Kuraudo. His work by compressing two immerse energy to his hands and legs of melee combat or extending them to create twin sword. it was later them Matsuru Move was in an highly advance version... * '''Glitch Step (抜き足 Nukiashi): This technique combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to decrease the distance from the user and the target in an instant.This technique allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported (in some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances), the opponent becomes unable to react until too late. After witnessing it multiple times Matsuru is able to apply the same concept on an entire crowd of civilians looking for him and reproduce this technique to walk directly through them completely undetected. Enhanced Durability and Resistance to pain– Matsuru has the ability to feels Indifferent to pain when attend too injure are hurt he will not receive any serious scar or damage when blast with heat or when he is shot and stabbed between the heart or head .His durability allows him to out mimic superhuman in battle of several hours3 He also is able to endure a powerful thunder or lighting strike from laxity, feeling only a bit high, and able to bite down Mikoto's 100% plasma shot, stating that it was nothing, though nonchalantly.2 He could also take an attack from 7 Dragon level while their powers were rising with only slight headache and recovered almost instantly.10 Furthermore, he can withstand most gods like powerful attacks oliefus'Hliðskjálf without losing consciousness. Control The Nerves And Muscles:' 'After 10 Years of training Matsuru finally broke his limiter allowing him to control his body to perform many superhuman feats, such as enhance his reaction time, drastically increasing his strength,as well as highly resistant to physical pain, speed and mental reflexes/senses.Making him immensely stronger and powerful enough to block Shizuri Seraph 60% Particle destructive Beam and deflect it out with little to no effort. After learning Edelweiss's technique, he Capable of short bursts of excessive speed, allowing him to do physical combat at twice the speed of sound, and react faster at hyper-speed or turn off his sense such as sight and hearing to focus on his other senses. Furthermore Matsuru can recover himself form renewing damaged cells and reduce fatigue, reconnect broken bones almost instantly, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. Telepathic Immunity: 'Matsuru's is automatically immune against the effects of telepathy manipulation from Arkham Misaki Since telepathy is controlling the electric signals in one's brain.due to the cause of Control his nerves and muscles in his brain. Matsuru's can release electromagnetic waves/signal around to generate a 3D image of the location''' without using his sight to sense, read, and obviously any type of phenomena. Similar to animals who can use this type of sensitivity, unlike human, He can read body language,waves/signal, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, read/copy and nullify of all techniques and opponents attacks and even to dodge or block it. Furthermore, he can see in the Information Dimension and knowledge to analyze any prions or thing as well as telescopic sight, X-Ray Vision and 360-Degree Vision this giving him no blind spots. ' One of Matsuru's techniques, is uses his great insight to observe and steal his opponent's techniques and further improve it through his skills. According to the Document, he can grasp most sword/fight styles with only a minute. Additionally, his Skills stealing unlimited to the techniques his opponent can immediately use. Once he understands his opponent enough to grasp its deepest secrets, he can reproduce its most advanced techniques even if he never saw it before, as shown when he learns great grandfather latter technique by observing grandfather Baneri Makoto inadequate training.' '''Unrelenting Voice' He can let out a powerful shout that allows him to pushing aside anything or anyone who stands in his path., like he did when he was facing Kuroko, provoking a strong impact. The vibration caused by the roar echoes throughout the surroundings, and possible bystanders would have to cover their ears Device Asuramaru (阿修羅丸, Ashūramaru, lit. "The Perfect Aura"): Matsru's Device takes the form of a blue and black blade with a white streak down the middle. Even without being called, his power is immense.When his name is spoken by his bearer, he coats his host in a blue/white aura and becomes even more tremendously powerful. ' signature move,Matsuru can fire a project beams composed of electromagnetic energy and ferrous particle/objects at tenth times the speed of sound with electricity.he can even deliver a seemingly an enhanced stronger version, His railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. he can fire multiple coins at once creating a Rail-Shotgun or gatling gun, Matsuru mentioned himself that he is able to disintegration and military ship completely with one blow however this has never been seen,limiting his normal Matsuru's firing range is 100 meters.' '''Pseudo-Distance of teleport': He is also capable of control the distance of teleport between his target from another point in space displayed a little fight against Kuroko he the only one who can pass 100 meters with a single space. ”Unlike Kuroko“. And capable of seemingly moving between spatial points at the same speed that a true teleported. Lightning and Electrical beam: Matsuru can generate a concentrated electricity originating out from his body without using the atmosphere. And call down real lightning using his ability regardless of the prevailing weather condition, unlike simple electrical attacks, his do not flicker and is shown to be powerful enough to vaporize matter cause a very destructive explosions upon impact and cause massive blackout in the City during to the after-effect His instead travel at a straight line at hpyer speed and has a maximum output of 10.1 trillium volts Pressure Creation - He can create are bring up the Earth's large "wall of pressure". Creating by high air pressure so powerful that no one could breathe in the surroundings, it is so powerful that it can hold back any powerful opponent at they full power. He can strengthen it by applying a wall of psychokinetic on it,Seemingly, when the "wall" is hit by an enough forces this affects Matsuru's body, damaging his internal organs it from the inside. To use it, he takes a martial art-like stance, takes a breath, then waves his arms down and keep that position. ' unlike dark matter/ gravity, Matsuru can use Electromagnetism to his advantage. Even Mikasa's attacks while her powers rising a 100%. Also strengthen it, with the use of TK allowing him to control or attract/repel metallic materials. Creating a makeshift shield out of scrap of metals, walking on walls, water and ceilings, as well as attracting iron particles in the ground around him. Allowing him to block stronger attacks such as Thor's most powerful lighting strike.he can also use electromagnetism to interfere with radar and radar-based weapons liked guided missiles.27 he can also manipulate metal tools or weapons held by the enemy, interfering or completely stopping their attacks and magnetize them so that all sorts of iron objects will attach to them, increasing their weight.29 His power and control over electromagnetism is enough to be able to temporarily support several uprooted and pilled up buildings while preventing the structures and their occupants from being crushed. However, this move provided by the Gods is not perfect, as Matsuru started to revering wounds around his body after Mugrio's continuous barrage attacks. Furthermore, Matsuru gathers the Earth’s Electromagnetism field into his hands through Telekinesis thus influences over matter. It was later the kabuki stated that doing what he claimed he did was impossible, so it’s the exact mechanics of how he is able to overpowered S-Class Espeing attacks are unknown.' '''Interfere control': He can interfere with any electronic device and bypass high security almost instantly, As well as interferes with electrical signals of the human body. control over them and rewrite memories and personality in the Vol.5 He can interfere with electronic flow of information, like steal an information from a credit card's magnetic strip, as well as process a computer's information within him He can interfere with electric wave using Powerful EMP that destroy living internal organs and disable machines. This skill also enables him to perform erasing from security footage or taking control of Academy City’s security robots.2324 Furthermore, it is revealed in Volume 4 of New Testament that he could even create army by take control every person and mechanic in the city. 25 '''Matsuru's special move. Matsuru can release blow/blasts of telekinetic energy powerful enough to destroy or vaporize any giant mass of rubble which can hit the target even if more than hundred meters away. He can even deliver a seemingly more powerful version, make his attack to be the largest and most powerful attack in Montage city to fire it, Matsuru power-up at 100% and throws his right fist. To create an unstable beam of psychokinesis in front of him, causing it to send an explosive after-effect at long distance. However, Yabumi, being psychokinesis in his chosen field of study, stated that it is impossible by physics and that cannot possibly be the real explanation, so the exact mechanics of this attack are unknown.